


The Sides Ruin Social Media (+ Emile & Remy bc they're babies)

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Plot, Multi, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, fluff but there will be angst, whenever i can get round to figuring said plot out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: they all set up social media accounts and its funny (hopefully).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533422
Kudos: 20





	The Sides Ruin Social Media (+ Emile & Remy bc they're babies)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda suggestive stuff (inevitably bc remus), swearing - taking requests on my tumblr or comment here :)

If you have any requests please drop a comment, or send an ask on my tumblr!


End file.
